Teardrops on my Homework
by Emiko Gale
Summary: -ONESHOT- Eri's feelings for Harima change after he gets seriously injured


**Disclaimer: I don't own School Rumble**

**Author's note: My first School Rumble fanfiction! I already have ideas for a Mario and Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. I have ideas for an Avatar: the last Airbender oneshot (which might end up as my valentines fanfiction) and of course another Starfox oneshot. (I'm not sure whether to write it or not hint: has to do with Krystal's relationship with Starwolf)**

**This fanfiction is about Eri's thoughts on Harima after their encounter during episode 26 of the first season. So if you guys haven't watched the entire first season you guys might not understand this. All of Eri's thoughts are in italics.**

She lay on her bed, and watched the starry sky. Her blonde hair was untied, and it shifted with the wind that flew through the window. It was a beautiful and calm night.

_Harima nearly got himself killed,_ she thought. _But instead of worrying about his injuries he wanted to get that package delivered instead._

Eri was so confused; she never had a stable relationship with Harima. One moment Harima was a punk who she would consider a total pig, and at the next moment he's a man with a lot of heart. She also realized how she would always bump into him at the most random moments; it's as if fate was trying to prank her.

_He said he was in love with me,_ she thought. All the memories she had about Harima started to flow through her mind.

_Wait, why would I think that, he's going out with Yakumo._

Eri stood up, her face felt warm. _At least, that's what Tenma told me._

She turned toward her vanity mirror and stared at herself pitifully, then glared.

"I shouldn't think about him, he's probably just a player."

She closed her eyes, and spoke in a much softer tone, "Yes, just a player who will make a move on any girl he gets his hands on."

_First, Mikoto, then me, and I saw the new nurse get all lovey dovey with him._

Her eyes snapped open, she felt like she was starting to understand now.

_ Wait, why Mikoto? I never saw Harima and Mikoto together. _Eri sighed; _I guess Tenma isn't the brightest girl around,_ Eri thought.

Eri paused for a long time after that, she tried to get him off her mind.

_Well he is in love with someone, but who is it?_

_ Is it really Yakumo?_

_ It couldn't be Tenma or Mikoto._

Eri giggled; _yeah I find it hard to believe a boy like Harima would be in love with Tenma._

(A/N: verbal irony FTW!)

_He gave me shelter during that rainy day. And we danced under the night sky, everybody was staring at us, kind of like the ending of a fairy tale except everybody thought we were—_

Not being able to take it anymore, Eri quickly grabbed a firm pillow and pushed it against her face. She felt like she was going crazy, it's as if she didn't know herself anymore. She never felt these types of emotions for a boy, her whole world was changing.

_Maybe homework will down out my thoughts,_ she thought.

Pulling herself together, she dropped her pillow on the side of her bed and grabbed the homework paper that was on top of her desk. Eri stared at her homework carefully, Japanese wasn't her best language.

_Just focus, _she thought. Unfortunately she couldn't, Harima was still on her mind. She was struggling between the times with him that made her happy and the times with him that made her angry. There was something important hiding behind all her feelings though.

"No," she said softly, "I don't want to fall in love."

She finally admitted what was burdening her heart, but was she truly in love with Harima or was she just overwhelmed. Her cheeks were rosey red and her vision was getting fuzzy. Small tears fell on her homework, like raindrops. She threw her homework aside, not caring where it landed, then threw herself on her bed, lying flat on her chest and covered her face with her arms.

_I can't be in love with him; I was so cruel to him._

She lay there crying, now overcome with grief; she couldn't avoid her feelings now. Little did she know that Nakamura the butler came in her room and placed a box of tissues next to her. Eri slowly raised her head up to face him, her eyes were pink and tears still fell down.

"You really are fond of that boy aren't you," said Nakamura.

Eri turned away from him and rested her head on its side. "I don't want to talk about it."

**Authors note: Strangely I worked on this oneshot for a week and I still think it kind of sucks, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. I think I'll work on a Harima/Yakumo fic next.**


End file.
